


The Revenge of the Queen of the Night

by jasmineweedtea



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, goffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineweedtea/pseuds/jasmineweedtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH MY GOD, SO GOFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge of the Queen of the Night

Once apon a time...   
Lacy Basil was rescueing some bunch of flowers. Suddenly he bumped into John Deacon.   
"Whoa I didnt expect to see you here at your house."   
"Yes I come here every tuesday."   
Suddenly, there was a slow creapy, scary noise. They stared deeply and loveingly at eachover . But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole.   
"oh no I have have been damaged " said Lacy Basil. "  
I believe Morgana Oregano is behind this!"   
"I deduced as much myself did I"   
"He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown."   
"How"? By finding a powerfull Lazergun of doom and fireing it at us.   
"can we stop him?" Yes, by finding the pencilcase of satan.   
"where?" In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the Rolled up paper of hell.   
........   
There lies a signpost...it will tell you where to go.   
"Who are you?"  
"..."   
With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke.   
"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"   
"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"   
And with that they left   
  
\---   
  
Meanwhile, John's mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days.... It was Brian Mays Saint patrick's day party, which everyone was invited too.   
The party was awesome as always, because Morgana Oregano was hosting it.   
John was pretty drunk that day. If John was honest, he couldn't remember much that happened. Only something about a Dvdcase,a rabbi and a traffic cone. There was one thing that stuck in him mind though. Something he would never forget. Roger Taylor. Roger was wearing a Lacy Basil mask that night (it was a fancy dress party btw - A/N). It was one of the best costumes at the party.   
Everyone had come as something or someone else. No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered; Brian May was dressed as Roger Taylor.   
Freddie Mercury was dressed as Lacy Basil.   
Lacy Basil was dressed as Morgana Oregano.   
And Morgana Oregano was dressed as a Ming vase.   
John Deacon had no idea which person Roger Taylor was!   
At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more! John Deacon was instantly attracted to Roger Taylor in her costume.   
The way she moved. The way she talked.The way she flicked her hair. Roger Taylor was doing a Karaoke number. It was "The time of my life". And she was awesome. She sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Roger Taylor.   
Despite His crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,John Deacon got up and sang too.   
When Roger Taylor was singing the time of my life it was like the words spoke to him. Roger Taylor seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world. They gazed into eachother eyes as Roger Taylor spoke the last lyric. Then silence.   
Suddenly, John Deacon was woken out of the flashback by the present   
  
\---   
  
Then our gang knew what to do.   
They had to infiltrate Morgana Oregano's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.   
Lacy Basil thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Morgana Oregano's guards could catch them.   
But they couldn't look too mundane because then Morgana Oregano's guards would never let them in.   
No... they had to be clever. So Lacy Basil came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!   
Lacy Basil's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best.   
But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?   
Roger Taylor knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp.   
So they all went there in the deep of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store.   
Brian May deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Morgana Oregano's headquarters Lacy Basil put on nice tight redleather pants.   
Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side.   
Then she painted her nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there Roger Taylor wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat.   
Brian May also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)   
Finally they were ready to face Morgana Oregano!   
  
\---   
  
The next time they saw eachother Roger Taylor winked at John Deacon, remembering what happened at the party.John Deacon blushed. Some of the others giggled. Did they know? John Deacon didn't care.  
  
\---- ---   
  
John had some time before he had to do anything, so he decided to have another flashback. It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.   
"Hi" John said, meekly.   
"Hay" Roger said, also meekly.   
Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.   
"Do you want too..."   
"maybe.."   
"ok then."   
So they walked to the cloakroom. It wasn't long before their lips were together. John couldn't remember who made the first move. He did remember the taste though. The taste of Roger. Roger tasted like Loquat on a Query had errors! noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour. What had they been eating? John tried to work out it. It took much tung work.   
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Roger  guessed what John was doing.   
"I had Pancakes for lunch."   
"oh"   
"you dont have to stop though"   
"oh. Good!" John said, with great relief.   
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole Space second but was only mere minutes. The taste of Roger's lips still lingered in John's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Roger Taylor snuggling against John Deacon's neck as he snuggled upto Roger Taylor's torso.   
It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. John sounded like Hot air-balloon going wrong! Roger sounded like a heard of Rhinoceross on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".   
"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said John.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Roger blushing in the way he always did.   
"Tomorrow?"   
"Yes" said Roger.   
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said John. And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they eventually drifted apart.  
  
\---   
  
Lacy Basil followed the screaming till she reached her brother, who was being tortured.   
"Lacy! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts" Then Lacy saw the final boss, who had been torturing her brother.   
Lacy shot bullets from her Ak-74 really fast and the bullets went WAM! and hit Morgana Oregano in the eyes and then she couldnt see. Lacy said "Eat This!" and punched Morgana Oregano in the eye and the Morgana Oregano went to her knees.   
Lacy said "She is dead now, you is safe"   
"Thank you!"   
"Glade I could help, brother"   
"But you should come earlier next time!" and they laughed.


End file.
